The present invention relates to a capacitor mold and method for using same.
In the molding of pellet capacitors, difficulty is often encountered in trying to center the capacitor pellet within the mold during molding. Failure to properly center the capacitor in the mold results in thin layers or bare spots in the protective coating that surrounds the pellet.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved capacitor mold and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a capacitor mold and method for using same which centers the capacitor pellet within the mold and holds the capacitor pellet in this centered position during the molding process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a capacitor mold and method for using same which results in a protective coating having uniform thickness around the side walls of the pellet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mold and method for using same which is economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.